After the End
by smiith21
Summary: Set during/after 4x22: Clary a budding artist in New York has the life she's dream of. A stable job that she loves, an inseparable group of friends, and best of all, a loving boyfriend. What if all ghosts screaming from her past come rushing back into her life? How will she handle being thrown into the Shadow World for a 2nd time? What will happen when she re-meets Jace?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Summary: The story picks up from the end of 4x22 where Clary has lost all her memories of the Shadow world. In the real world, she is a budding artist with everything going her way. She has a stable job and new friends to surround her, but best of all, an amazing new boyfriend. Jace, still trying to process his grief over losing Clary continues to check up on her every now and then until one day she can see him. The Shadow world slowly creeps its way back into her life as she regains little pieces of her memories along the way. **

Taken right off the TV show, but plays nicely into the continued story.

**I do not own these characters.**

The sounds of clanking wooden sparring swords sounded out throughout the institute. People were rushing around and doing their jobs, but in the training room, Jace and Simon we at each other's throats.

A year has passed ever since Clary left. Jace had been left devastated, doing everything he can to keep his mind off of her. To pass the time he'd taken up Simon as a trainee since he was promoted to a New York Institute consultant of the downworld. Ever since Jonathan's wrath on the world, the Clave realized its need to include and listen to downworlders to prevent anything like this happening again. The Clave took the Seelie Queen into custody for conspiring against the Clave and new laws were made to include downworlders in Clave activities. This was the most peaceful the Shadow World had been in a long time.

Jace took a swing towards Simons head, but Simon quickly blocked it. Simon moved to his left circling around Jace and swung low. Jace blocked the attack and countered back with a hit that knocked Simon back. Simon regained his balance and pointed one of his wooden sparring sticks towards Jace, "If you would've let me use vamp speed, I would've beat you the very first time," he said, in almost a mocking tone.

Jace caught his breath but immediately went back into a fighting position. "You've got to learn of to fight correctly first."

Then in one fluid motion, he spun and lunged forward to attack Simon. "It's not all about speed," he said as the sparring sticks came into contact.

Simon was about to counter but he left a gaping hole open towards his chance. Jace took the opportunity to poke him where he'd let his guard down. Once he noticed his vulnerability, he quickly moved to attack Jace, but Jace was too fast. Jace had stuck the stick up into his face, poking his nose. "Boop, boop," Jace sneered.

Simon whacked away the stick and continued to fight it out with Jace. He took countless of swings to the left and right at Jace but Jace either parried or dodged it. As Simon was gaining ground, Jace spun around and dodged one of Simon's attacks, countering it with a kick of his own. Simon was quick enough to dodge the kick just in time, but just as he regained he balance again, Jace was on the attack. Jace flipped around and attacked Simon, with the sticks meeting in the middle of the two. All Jace could do was smile. As both caught their breath, Simon said, "When are you going to let me use real swords?"

Jace smiled and replied, "When you can beat me with sticks."

There was a slight hesitation between both boys as they were catching their breath. Simon then readily said, "You mean today?"

With the hand not parrying Jace's stick, Simon jabbed towards Jace's head. He was met with a counter that had his stick in between both of Jace's. Jace pushed Simon's sticks back towards him all the way up to his neck. Once Jace had beaten him, he once again tapped the stick on Simon's nose saying, "boop boop."

Simon pushed Jace off of him and continued to lunge towards Jace. However, every attack Simon made was countered by a dodge of a parry leaving Simon tired and vulnerable. A couple more swings and Simon had gotten himself in a position with his back turned towards Jace. Jace immediately pushed his shoulder into him which sent Simon tumbling to the ground.

Simon got back up with full furry using his vamp speed to get behind jace. This proved to be no use because as soon as he attacked from behind, Jace used his reflexes to counter the attack. Jace then flipped over Simon and attacked him from behind, leaving Simon on his knees at Jace's mercy.

Simon dropped his sticks and sighed "Maybe not."  
Jace patted Simon for his effort and moved to put the sticks away. "Now I have to say, all that work is paying off. If any other shadowhunter was training you, you'd beaten them by now."  
Jace turned back to Simon to see a disgruntled look on his face. Simon sighed and said, "You've been sneaking out at night to keep tabs on her again, haven't you?"

Jace shocked by the comment avoided eye contact with Simon. He was. He couldn't not check up on her. He needed to know that she was safe and that she was happy. He knew he could never intervene and that she wouldn't see him because he was glamored, but Clary out there in the world alone scared him. Jace replied with a simple, "No," and walked away.

Simon followed him while saying, "Jace, I've seen you."

Jace stopped in his tracks and unwillingly turned towards Simon. "What, what have you seen me?"

"Go to her apartment, her school. I have vamp speed remember?"

All Jace could do was sigh. He lifted his shoulders in a motion like there was nothing else he could do. "Look, it's not a problem. She doesn't have the sight anymore and I'm always glamored."

Simon disappointed interrupted, "No Jace, it is a problem," adamant about his point. "How many times do we have to do this? Look, it takes every ounce of willpower that I have not to check up on her myself, but there's nothing we can do."

Jace looked up at Simon with tears welling in his eyes. Any mention of Clary always made him emotional. He'd lost the love of his life and she didn't remember him. All Jace could do was stand there a listen to Simon, knowing he was right and that he needed to stop seeing her for his own sake.

Simon continued, "Her shadow world memories are gone. She doesn't remember us. You read the note that she left for us. Anything we try to do to change it is against the will of the angels and could make it worse."

At this point Jace was a mess. He was on the verge of breaking down. His Clary is gone and there is nothing he can do to change that. He began to speak with his voice cracking as he tried to hold back tears, "You know, I pray everyday to the angels that they will see that our love is stronger than their spite."

Simon himself tried to put on a strong face for Jace. "I know how much you're hurting, but she'd want you to move on, to find someone else."

Jace swallowed at these words. "Someone else." Imagining Clary with anyone else was the worst pain he'd ever felt since the day he found out she had lost her memories. Tears were streaming down his face but he muscled up the courage to faintly say, "There is no one else."

This was the rawest Simon had seen Jace in a long time. He knew Clary was a touchy subject with him, but it was unhealthy for Jace to keep spying on Clary when she had no idea who he was. The risks were too great and he couldn't put his best friend in danger like that.

Simon walked over the Jace and put his arm on his shoulder, comforting him on the reality of their situation. "You have to let her be, Jace. You have to"

Simon removed his hand and began to walk out of the training room. Jace stood there alone. For the first time in months he had become so vulnerable in front of others because of Clary. Jace knew Simon had lost his best friend, but not even the pain they shared over Clary could compensate for the pain he felt in his heart. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say to change what had happened. If anything she would never find out about the shadow world again and she would go on to live a happy life, without him. He couldn't stand that thought of being without her. Sure, he'd already lasted a year, but that year had been the most agonizing year of his life. The memories they shared, gone. The battles they've won, gone. The relationship they built, gone. He would give anything just to feel her touch one last time.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was short. I tried to keep it based of the show and you can probably guess what the next chapter will be. Thanks for reading and a review is always appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**This chapter goes back and forth between a Jace and Clary's own perspectives still told in 3rd person. It may get a little confusing but I hope it all makes sense in the end. **

Art. It was Clary's escape from the real world. It was the way she could express her true self without having to explain it to anyone. Through art she left it up to the viewer's interpretation, she was fully masked behind it. Her art pieces were almost always abstract. She couldn't put her finger on the exact reason why, but she always had these ideas of a fantasy world of monsters and demons, and that is where she drew her inspiration. With the colors combining, the art showed her ideas of this "world" and the mixed emotions that swirled around those who lived in it. The abstract art made a story, but if only she could piece it together.

At the New York Metropolitan Art Show, Clary was there presenting her art. The pieces that drew the most attention were the canvas with the stories of color. One was painted in greens and blues as if it was almost a skyline, and there were two dark figures, almost like people in the midst of it. The other was more bright, filled with reds, blues, yellows, and oranges which could attract anyone's eye. This one was more abstract, taking any viewer's opinion and adding another layer of twist as to what it could be.

One lady looking at her art stood there admiring the effort that went into making it. "I love this," she said, "Are all your work's abstract?"

Clary standing next to her works replied, "Most of them. It's like I have these feelings and stories inside that are trying to surface, but I can't quite make them out." Clary paused, taking a moment to admire her own work and once again try to think of anything that could've inspired such a detailed piece. "So, the closest I can do is paint the feelings," she continued.

"Well whatever you're doing, keep doing it," the lady said before moving on to the next exhibit.

* * *

He needed to see her one last time. He promised himself he would stop after that. He knew that he couldn't keep stalking her like he did, for his own sake. He would never be able to move on if he continued to keep tabs on her. He remembered how Alec had moved on and even got promoted, and Simon and Izzy have strengthened their relationship through Clary's absence. They wouldn't ever forget her, but by leaving what had happened in the past, knowing they couldn't change it, they were able to accept the angel's will and focus on themselves. That's what Jace need, a fresh start...but he had to see her one last time.

He knew when her next art show was because she mentioned it when she was out with some friends the last time he saw her. He walked over keeping a good distance between her and himself. He knew he was glamored but he didn't want to take any chances.

He had seen her work before, she had sketches and drawings all over her room. She even asked him once to be a model. But this work was more intriguing. It was almost like the colors of the shadow world were surfacing without her realizing. The colors of one piece reminded him of the Seelie Realm of even the skyline of Alicante. _Maybe the angel's couldn't take away everything_ he thought.

* * *

After the woman had left to see more exhibits, Clary noticed a mysterious looking guy standing near the exit. He was just staring at her. Maybe he was perve, but for some odd reason she recognized him. She couldn't remember from where, but he just seemed so familiar. By this time she had been staring back at him for a solid minute and he seemed to be surprised that she was looking towards him. Clary was too intrigued to not investigate, so she left her work behind and started walking towards him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you," she said kindly.

The guy took a minute to answer. He seemed so off guard and shaken that she was talking to him. Maybe he was a creep but this odd feeling kept telling her to not let him go. She needed to know who he was and why he was here. It was almost instinctual.

The man finally replied, "You can see me?"  
Puzzled, Clary replied, "Of course I can see you."

This guy was really creeped out by then. The look on his face was somewhere between awe and freaked out. But before Clary could say anything else, the man left, almost running towards the exit. _That was rude,_ Clary thought. Sure, the guy may have seemed shady but he wasn't running like he was afraid of getting caught, he was running because he was scared of what would happen next. Clary's curiosity got the best of her and she went running after him, following her natural instinct.

* * *

_She saw me. How could she have seen me. I made sure my glamor was on before I came here, I'm positive,_ Jace thought to himself. All these thoughts were running through his mind. _What if she remembered him? No, she would've said my name, right?_ He kept second guessing his every instinct. Clary could see him. Part of him was scared that he had messed up and interfered with the angel's will but the other part was relieved. He had been waiting for the longest time to hear her speak to him again. He missed the way she talked and the way she held herself in a crowd, so strong and so confident. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up though, he probably just reminded him of another art dealer in New York. But at the same time, he'd seen that face on her before, the same one she would make when she was too curious to stop herself from diving in too deep. If he knew Clary, she would be chasing after her in 3...2...1

He heard the heels clanking against the ally's pavement. She followed him. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but the mere chance at getting one last conversation was enough for him to slow down. He still wouldn't turn completely around, just in case this was just a stupid mistake. With that she yelled from across the alley, "Hey." She continued to almost run towards him continuing, "Hey, I'm talking to you."

This made Jace stop right in his tracks. _She is talking to me_, Jace thought. The risk was far past his mind now as he turned around to her, seeing her acknowledge his existence for the first time in a year. He didn't want to show any signs of excitement or surprise that would scare her off. He treated it like two strangers meeting. And if she were to ask his name, he would give a fake one, to save himself from falling back into this downward spiral of following her and to keep her safe and save her future. That's what she would have wanted.

Clary took a breathe, almost sounding like a sigh of relief. "Don't I know you," she paused, "from somewhere?"

She recognized him. That was all it took to take in back into the countless what ifs running rampant in his mind. _She recognized me. What if she's remembering? Will it all come back at once?_ Jace finally snapped out of it realizing he shouldn't get his hopes up. Who knows what motivated her to follow him but Jace knew he couldn't fall back into the trap. Trying to cut ties with Clary, the most impossible thing he had ever done, he took and look towards her and said, "No, I don't think s–"

Clary interrupted him, "No I do. I definitely do. I…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She just stared at him looking in his eyes. It's like something clicked. One gear started to move in her mind and it began a ripple effect. She did recognize him. She didn't know where from or what this man's story was but she felt like his story was connected with hers in some way. The name finally came to her, "You're Jace, right?"

Immediately Jace had this new sense of hope. Clary had remembered. She knew who he was. Maybe not all the memories they shared, but at least she got the name. His heart was beating 10 times faster as he saw her eyes almost change as if she truly knew who he was, who she was. All this time apart, and he finally gets to see the girl he loves recognize him. He couldn't comprehend it. Maybe it was the will of the angels.

Subconsciously, he smiled, showing the only emotion running through his veins, pure happiness. 'Yeah, uh, I'm Jace"

Clary smiled back at him, like she succeeded in remembering something that was lost under a pile of memories. She realized she had properly introduced herself. She was too busy smiling, caught up in her mind to remember. She was trying to remember where she knew Jace from. He was connected to these distant memories, almost like a dream. She had no clue what role he played in them, but she knew that they definitely had interacted a lot, especially from the look he gave her when she said his name.

She finally stumbled the words, "um, I'm Clary."

They both smiled at each other. For him it was his second time first time meeting her, but for her, she'd only known Jace in a dream. The two were in infatuated with each other, Jace knowing that the love of his life can see him again and knows who his, and Clary, wondering how in the world does she know this stranger.  
Clary finally broke the awkward silence and smiles when she looked down and noticed this long black tattoo on Jace's neck. Her mind began to race and questions kept surfacing: _What if this man isn't what you thought he was? Why else would he have such a weird tattoo on his neck? Is he in some kind of gang?_ she thought. The look on her face told everything to Jace, she didn't know who he really was. She remembered his name and he should've left it at that and not gotten his hopes up. She doesn't know of any of the memories we have and her shadow world memories are non existent. He looked back at Clary to make sure she was clueless about the shadow world. She stood there looking to reach out her arm and touch the tattoos. Jace turned his head to allow her to touch them when she said, "What are these tattoos on your neck?"

She moved her hand down to his collarbone, revealing more and more of the tattoo. She didn't recognize it, but she did catch him staring at her. She kept her hand on his tattoo and glanced back towards him. For some reason, they both smiled like they've known each other for years. Her heart was racing, but his was right where it needed to be.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! I will try and be consistent when updating this. Also this is one of my firsts fanfictions so if there are any grammar errors of things seem too choppy that why. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**FYI: There is a small time jump here as it is the next day after Jace and Clary meet again.**

It was 8 o'clock. Clary was supposed to meeting her friends for coffee at 9. She was still shaken up from last night, but this coffee run was supposed to help with that. She would be able to tell all her friends about her strange encounter last night at the art show. Clary couldn't waste too much time thinking about it now, she needed to get ready and leave so she would get there on time because the traffic in New York was so heavy on Saturday mornings.

* * *

Jace woke up at 7 that morning and went straight to the training room. He needed to blow off some steam and take some time for himself to digest the events of last night, and punching a dummy was the perfect way to do that. He had another training session with Simon at 8, but he texted him to let him know that he cancelled because of something mission related.

Jace couldn't get his mind off of last night even when working out. He wished he wasn't so stupid to think that she actually remembered everything on the spot. He kept replaying last night in his head:

_Her hand felt so good on his collarbone. It was her touch, and he hadn't felt it in year. The familiar lingering feeling of her fingertips on him, her smile, even the fact they are near each other at all, it all came rushing back to Jace and hit him at once. This was not just a touch to him, it was a promise that their love would defy the odds. _

_While her hand remained on him, he brought his hand to hers, placing it on top. A strange look came across her face and she slowly pulled her hand out from under his. He immediately noticed her new, distant expression, "I'm sorry, that's just an automatic thing I do…"_

_"No it's fine," she replied acting shy, "I just didn't think you would be that forward. It surprised me," she took a long pause before extending her hand to shake Jace's, "I should really get back to my exhibit, but it was really nice meeting you, um Jace"_

_"Do you mind if I stick around? I'm really curious about your work."_

_"Sure," she replied and excitedly led Jace back through the alley towards the art show entrance._

_25 minutes later…_

_"... I'm not really sure why I used those colors…." Clary went on describing her work._

_Jace wasn't listening to a word she said. He was trying to spend every moment with Clary. He just stared at her, attempting to look like he was paying attention, but instead, he was admiring her new look. Of course he had seen it from a far when he was watching her, but seeing it up close was almost like looking at a new person. She had changed her look completely, ditching the shadowhunter gear and leather jackets for artsy, chic clothing. The biggest change was her hair. Though she still had the fiery red hair the bangs made her look older, more mature and maybe even a little out of his league. Her green eyes still sparkled under the lights, and although this new look was vastly different than the old Clary, he knew that she was the same Clary and that the old Clary was still somewhere deep inside her waiting to be uncovered, just like the last time. _

_"...Jace? Are you even listening?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," he managed to stumble out after he was caught off guard. "I was examining that specific stroke pattern you used…"_

_"I know you weren't paying attention," she said, shifting her body weight onto the other leg and crossing her arms _

_"I was looking at another piece of art…" he replied glancing down at her body._  
_Clary just took this as a compliment, but it did make her a little uncomfortable. A complete stranger she met 30 minutes ago is flirting with her. Sure, she's had her experiences at bars with random dudes hitting on her, but she'd always have backup. Here she didn't. But she didn't feel like she needed to. Deep down inside her there was an instinct telling her to let her guard around him. She felt like she'd known Jace for years, even though she just met him. It was something about him, the way he looked at her that made her feel like this. There was no true explanation._

_"I may seem a little naive, but I'm smarter than you'd think," she replied, "Why'd you really come here Jace? I don't even know who you are."_

_This was Jace's chance to try and jog her memory. "Yes you do Clary," he said. He grabbed her arm and led her around a corner in the room where no one could see them. He pushed up his sleeves, revealing his multiple other runes. "Don't you recognize these?"_

_Taken by surprise, she took a while to respond. She was certainly intimidated by Jace, but she didn't fear him. She found him quite intriguing. She began to examine the other tattoos on his arm. _

_"No, they are beautifully designed though. Did you come up…."_  
_"Clary, please just think really hard. You know what these are."_  
_"I'm sorry, I don't"_

_Jace knew it was a risk to mention anything more about the runes, but he was desperate to do anything he could in hopes it might bring his Clary back. "You used to have these all over you, like me. You even created your own."_

_"What are you talking about? I've never met you before, and I certainly would've remembered if I had those all over my body"_  
_"Clary …"_  
_"Listen, I think you should go. I don't know what you're trying to get out of me, but you're obviously–"_

_She was cut off by Jace pressing his lips onto hers. He had cupped his hands under his chin, lifting her face up to meet his. She immediately pushed her hands up against him and shoved him off of her. "What the hell!" she yelled._

_"I'm sorry, I thought it would jog your memory."_

_"Jog my memory? I don't know who you are or what you want from me but obviously I don't remember you or anything about 'me.' You need to leave."_

_"I can explain myself, if you would just give me a chance…"_  
_"A chance? You ruined that the moment you kissed me. You know what? I think I figured you out. You're just one of those guys who goes around trying to get as many girls as he can in his bed." She started to walk away from Jace towards more of a crowd. _

_Clary turned around to make one more point right in Jace's face, "You know, you're lucky because if my boyfriend was here and he saw you kiss me, he'd beat your ass."_

_A million thought were running through Jace's mind: "A boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?!" but because his head was too wrapped around the idea of seeing Clary with another man, he didn't realize the security guards making their way through the crowd towards them. One of them tapped him on the back and said, "Sir, I think you need to leave."_

_Jace knew there was nothing he could do, right now, to fix this situation. He screwed up. He took the risk and it blew up right in his face. Jace began walking out, but before exiting, he turned his head to look back and Clary. She was standing in the middle of the crowd of people with her arms crossed, staring right back at him with a withdrawn and disappointed look on her face. Maybe he did leave an impression on her after all._

* * *

Simon interrupted Jace from landing one more punch on the bag. "Mission business huh?"

Jace didn't bother to even reply back. He went right back to punching the body bag. "You saw her last night didn't you?" Simon asked.

"I told you that I'd stop. Last night was my last time seeing her," he said, not even turning his head around to talk directly to Simon.

"I knew you would be upset, but I didn't think you would lie to me because of it. Jace, it's obvious something else happened last night."  
"Fine you want to know what," Jace yelled. He stopped punching the bag, and held it still turning all the way around to face Simon, "She has a boyfriend," he lied. He didn't want to mention that she had recognized him, so telling Simon that she had a boyfriend would stop him from prying anymore.

"And you didn't already know that? You haven't been keeping good tabs on her then," Simon joked.

"You knew?" Jace yelled. He approached Simon with a deadly look in his eyes, "You knew and you didn't tell me? How Long?"  
"I didn't tell you for your own sake. I figured you would find out yourself. She's been dating this guy named Wyatt Rivers for about 3 months now. He's a good guy Jace, he's good for her."  
"And you know all this how?" he said still breathing hard with a puzzled look on his face.

"She is my best friend Jace, of course I would look after on her. I mean I do have more freedom as a downw–"

"What else do you know about this guy?" Jace said, crossing his arms. Jace couldn't imagine losing Clary to another guy. He already went through too much when she was with Simon for that brief period when they thought they were siblings. He needed to see her again and soon before anything could develop between her and Wyatt.

"Well, he's the same age as her, he was in the same art class as Clary and that's how they met. They were friends for a while before the started dating."

Jace turned back around to the punching bag and gave it a good swing, knocking it all the way over.

"Jace–"

"I think you should leave."

He would see her again and he would help her remember who she really was. The Clary who saved the shadow world, the Clary who was a shadowhunter, the Clary he loved.

**A/N: I know that the Clary PoV at the beginning didn't get developed in this chapter but it will in the next and you'll get to meet Wyatt. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I had a bit of writer's block and last week was crazy with Finals. I hope to be able to update more often. Also this chapter is very short compared to the others. I'll try and have new chapters by the end of the week**

"So he kissed you?" asked Clary's friend, Beth.

"Yep, right out of the blue. It was just so strange, he knew me from somewhere, but I didn't"

"Have you told Wyatt yet?" asked Nicole

"No, but I am going to."

Beth was the funny one of the group. She always had a witty comment or response to every situation. Most times Clary went to her for a clubbing partner or someone to talk her down from something she was taking way too seriously. Nicole was the introvert of the group, but she was the one they got all their gossip from art school from. Although Nicole was rather quite, she knew just about everything drama that went down in New York from mainstream celebrity headlines to local gossip. Some would call her a stalker, but she would call herself a detective.

"Speak of the devil," said Beth.

Clary turned around towards the entrance of the bistro to see Wyatt walking in with box of food leftover from earlier this morning. "Hey babe," he said as he put his hand on Clary's shoulder.

Wyatt was a tall, broad-shouldered man who stood out like a sore thumb in art class. He didn't seem like one to take art because of his athletic build. He had a square jaw with narrow, dark brown eyes. His nose was flat with freckles littered all over his nose, and cheeks. His lips were large and full and when he smiled, he had dimples that appeared between his freckles. His light brown hair was spiked up showing off his fade.

Clary got up from her chair and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for meeting me here, we can leave for the park as soon as I finish my coffee," she said as she sat back down.

Wyatt pulled up a chair and said hi to Beth and Nicole. "So what was the thing you wanted to tell me last night?" he asked turning to Clary.

She took a deep breathe. For some reason, she found it hard to explain to Wyatt what had happened. She was always open with him and she knew he would be considerate of the story and then voice his opinion, that's just who he was, but she couldn't explain what came over her. She took one more deep breath before relaying the story once more for Wyatt.

"I mean, you didn't know the guy right? He just kissed you randomly so it didn't mean anything," said Wyatt warmly.  
"Exactly," replied Clary, finishing her last sip of coffee, "I just wanted you to know."

"Well I'm glad you told me." Wyatt took Clary's hand into his and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. She smiled back towards him after, and turned to Beth and Nicole, "I promised Wyatt we would go to Central Park. I'll see you guys later"

Wyatt and Clary started dating about 5 months ago. He stuck out in the art classes they shared, but she took notice of him staring at her during class. He finally got the courage to ask her on a date and they had an instant connection. He would always be there for her when she was struggling with a piece or just needed someone to talk to. He was her first "anchor" in her life that she could remember.

There was a period in her life that was always a blur to her. She didn't have anyone from that time in her life that was still around to tell her what had happened, so it was basically like she was starting fresh. She didn't share that blurry period in her life with anyone, not even after she began dating Wyatt. She was comfortable around him but Clary believed that if she had mentioned something like that, it would scare him off, and she needed an anchor in this world so that she could sort out the truth of her past. She remembered her mom and Simon, but now, in the present, they weren't in her life, and she had no clue why. She made up a story that she told everyone about her past and when she told it to Wyatt, he seemed to attach to her, like he was guiding her out of this gray area of her life. He was good for her, and she was good for him.

Clary got up and Wyatt followed her through the entrance onto the street. But as soon as the light hit her, Clary's knees buckled and she fell onto the sidewalk. Wyatt was there to catch her but Clary laid there, motionless, in his arms in the middle of the sidewalk.

Clary had a vision, more like a dream state. She was surrounded by this bright, white light and the only thing she could see was a pedestal with a cup on it. She tried to make her way to the cup, but no matter how far she walked, she always stayed the same distance away. Finally she began to see something else: a figure with bright wings make its way down to the cup. The figure began to lift it up before being attacked from all sides by this darkness. The darkness began to creep its way into the brightness of the white room that surrounded her. She herself, was safe from everything, but she witnessed the white figure crumbling under the force of the darkness. Once the white figure was no longer a threat, the darkness took the cup from the pedestal and vanished. Everything around Clary that used to be bright white, was now dark and black. Before she awoke she heard a voice "Clarissa Fairchild...piece by piece, take back your memories... There is a greater threat"

She woke up in an unusual place and not where she originally passed out. She wasn't with Wyatt or Nicole, or Beth. She was surrounded by 3 unknown faces and then one she recognized. Jace.

**Sorry for it being so short and leaving it on a cliffhanger. This does help with where I'm trying to go with the story however and I plan to have new chapters shortly. :)**


End file.
